Let's play
by Tansan
Summary: AU. Because they were both desperate. He has no one to play with, and she needs someone to accompany her. A short fic. depicting the loss of someone you truly treasured...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater. _

**_Jackets Are Cool _**

**_Let's play _**

* * *

><p><em>Tap, Tap, Tap<em>

Crimson eyes followed the pebble's path, as it bounced from rough boulders that littered the border of the lake. He wasn't sure why he's here; the last he remembered was the flutter of multi-colored wings, and his feet's unannounced jerk towards the flapping set of vibrant leaves. It was a gullible act at his part; usually he didn't pay heed to anything, he's likely dead to the world. So this sudden child like inquisitiveness towards the small insect was a mystery to him. As he followed the flashes of color, he ducked under limp vines, walks over hallowed logs, and shrugged off fallen leaves. It was taking long where ever the lone butterfly was leading him, he grew wary of the fading path where the exit of the reserve lead, but he still obediently pushed forward to continue his follow. As he ventured forward to the unknown, he can't help but feel nostalgic, it seems as though he has been in such a place, or someone was calling out for him. It didn't last long till he spotted the beams of sunlight that happen to penetrate through the barriers of leaves, the blue of the sky, and the rush of water. He stopped dead in his tracks to take in the sight before him, his mind wondered if by any chance following the colorful insect; lead him to surpass the restricted borders of the reserve.

A gust of wind blew by the white haired teen, ruffling his black jacket and his gravity defying silver shock of hair, goose bumps rose from his skin, all in all the serene sanctuary itself, leaves him drowned by the wistful tides of nostalgia. His mind kept swimming to past memories, events, to which desperate to figure out the places' connection to him. It irked him to no end that after all of his attempts, he wasn't able to grasp anything of relevance. So after the minutes passed by merely standing still, he guessed that it would come to him at any given time he spent in the said place, so he opted to sitting down a tree's root and watch the still lake rippled, as one pebble fell.

So now here he was, not real sure what to do, since today was a weekend, and he wasn't quite sure what he'll do with his spare time. Since his family just moved, he's not quite acquainted with the new neighborhood, so he ended up alone. It was of his decision to stay astray from the others-it's not the fact that they think he's an outcast- he just doesn't like the unwanted attention. But in some days, he has to admit that he tends to get lonely. That leaves him wandering about the city, silently taking notes to where the best burger joints are, and just recently checking out the forest reserve. He absently wondered, if he's able to get out of this place, it's not like anyone was waiting for him at home, he thought bitterly.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, he settled for leaning against the truck of the oak tree he was shaded at, fiddle with a blade of grass, and decide to take a halt at his inner turmoil, it isn't healthy, he scoffed at himself for thinking such prissy, and health related thoughts. Mind cleared, breath heaved, he started to doze off, until a light chime, tickled his ears awake. It was soft and melodious, it definitely belongs to a girl, he thought vaguely, not opening his eyes, feeling too lazy at the time to do so, but his full attention to the owner of the voice.

"_Hi. What are you doing here?"_

He did not reply but maybe it's because the answer eludes him still, so he settled for shrugging half- heartedly.

"_Hmm…" _she hummed, lost in thought.

"_Well, do you mind if I accompany you? You seemed lonely."_ Her voice held an audible smile to it, to which the albino didn't miss.

"Eh, sure." Again he shrugged, tone casual, for the first time since he heard the gentle tone, he opened his crimson pooled eyes, "I don't mind." He was lightly taken aback at what he saw, in front of him was a pale, pig-tailed blonde girl, with gorgeous olive green eyes, her smile soft and warm, directly at him, he small shoulders carried the thin straps of her white flowing summer dress, the light of sun creating a halo, complimenting her angelic features. If he didn't knew better, he would say she _is_ an angel.

"_Thanks."_ With that she elegantly took her place next to him. Her olive green eyes lingered at him for a moment past, then she cut her gaze at the shimmering lake before them, her smile never leaving her angelic face.

"_I haven't seen you in a while," _her voice soft, barely a whisper, but he caught it in that instance. He took a questioning glance at her, clouded eyes, and small smile. Had he known this girl once? He was sure that he hadn't seen this girl in his life time, though she seems so familiar.

"What?" he asked dumbly, he was sure that he was making a bad impression to this girl, so not cool, but can you blame him he was confused!

"_hmm…_?" she tilted her head slightly, her bangs dancing, and a curious look in her eyes stared dead at him.

"_Excuse me?" _she blinked, her face the epitome of innocence.

"…"

"…"

He was too tired to answer, at to prod any further, so he simply lied down on his previous spot, then closed his eyes. He isn't one to be rude at some nice girl he just met, yes he _is _rude_ and _cynical at times but his crude personality doesn't last for twenty-four seven, so he replies with a grunt, giving an end to their 'conversation'.

"…_you've grown so much Soul…"_ her words didn't comprehend through the thick haze of sleep that enveloped him, shutting any sound around him.

"_I've missed you so much…"_

"_I've grown lonely since you left…"_

"_I've got no one to play with…"_

"_I'm glad that you're back…"_

_She whispered, a bittersweet smile playing at her pink lips, delicate hands curled at her lap, her olive green eyes distant and hooded, fixed at the sleeping white haired teen, she once played all day with._

_She was glad he was back…_

_It was sad that he doesn't remember her, though…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I've got one thing to say, don't jump to conclusions. I've noticed that I didn't make this first chapter clear, so... Blagh! never mind! You'll figure it out yourselves. I apologize if this sucked... Why do I even bother? _

_R&R_

_Please..._

_Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

**Jackets Are Cool**

**Let's Play:**

_**Tag**_

* * *

><p>The frail boy waved enthusiastically at his odd haired friend, their class just ended, so as expected a plethora of stubby limbs, stained clothes, and clumsy steps gushed out of the learning establishment. Some went straight to their parents who stood waiting at the other side of the towering metal gate, and some bounced excitedly, on their way to the newly built playground. Now Soul would have been one of the kids that got fetched by their parents but he won't count on his luck, he was glad enough that at least he wasn't alone this time.<p>

In the white haired boys right was a pale as snow black haired boy, with white streaks that wrap half way around his head. They both sat there after the crimson eyed boy waved his newly found friend over where he sat at the abandoned bench. The two sat there awkwardly, the white haired kid tried to raise a decent conversation between the two, but alas after a few replies of mumbles and ahh's, he sadly let it go, theirs no point at forcing the shy kid to talk if he doesn't want to. After a few minutes past, a long sleek car parked in front of the schools gate, a funny looking skull perched on the cars front hood, he took delight in watching the cartoon like skull sway, the low purr of the engine coming to a steady halt.

The incredibly shy kid on his right shifted to stand, and his small hand went to grab at his plain black back pack. The white haired boy raised a curious brow at the strange boy, to which in turn totted towards the black vehicle, his crimson eyes widen a slightest bit when the suit clad boy turned and said, "Thank You for your time, by the way, my name is Death the Kid," then he finished with a polite bow, before entering the sleek limousine, leaving the white haired child alone and skeptical.

"Death the Kid? What a weird name…"

* * *

><p>He settled for kicking and tipping rocks, along the way, as his mind wonders for another way of entertainment. He has run towards the woods, where he can play undisturbed, throwing pebbles at the lake, drawing silly shapes on the mud, and climbing trees for free fruit. This was his daily routine, always alone, and no one telling him to change it or to go home instead. He doesn't mind, honestly. He'd be more than content with this solitude, it might be odd for a child to be all alone at this young age of eight, but being the Evans' child he is, he has been used to this lonesome routine, with his parents' busy schedule and cold shoulders, and his brother's hectic recitals, taking up their time for their youngest sibling. That left him to this, him crouched at the shore, poking idly a curled snail with a twig, bored out of his mind.<p>

"_Yo."_

The frail boy almost jumped into the cold surface of the lake at the sound of the voice. He swore that his head must have snapped off, if not for the fact that he's still breathing. His wide eyes only grew, surprised that someone was able

to find him. She wore a white frilly sundress, her ash blond hair kept prim and tidy by a wide plain white headband, her olive green eyes wide and shimmering with pure joy.

"_Yo." _She repeats her small hands on her hips, her lips set on a cute pout, but still her eyes hold that cheerful glint. He stops at his prodding and let the mollusk be, and stares at the pale girl, with uncertainty before he replies with a small wave, and quiet 'hey'.

She asks what he is doing all by himself, he merely shrugs his reply; she asks if he wants to play, he agrees halfheartedly. He doesn't mind the sudden change of routine, but he welcomes this change with open arms. A chance has been given to him, someone has asked for him to play with them. Usually at school, other kids would shy away from him, so he was greatly stunned at the fact that a girl asked for his company. Soul Evans is not dumb, before they had moved, he was given the best tutors money could buy, he has learned many things a six years old wasn't suppose to learn yet. He's mildly surprised that what they teach in his school, he has already learned. That being settled, he won't pass this opportunity.

After an half an hour of playing tag, they settled for sitting at the miniature dock.

"_So, what's your name?"_ he takes note at how her ashy bangs covered a part of her milky skin, whenever she tilts her fragile head to one side.

"Soul, what's yours?"

"_Maka. That's a really nice name."_ she grinned, her covered legs swinging back and fort, lightly grazing the water.

He nods, absently. The paled hair boy doesn't know how to act around girls, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to offend her for whatever idiotic thing he might say.

"_Hmm…"_ she hums, _"You don't talk much, do you?"_

"_Well, that's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to…" _she glances at the open space just above the lake, her gaze blank, a smile plastered on her lips.

"…"

"…"

"Where do you live?" he can't stand the awkward silence that hangs between them, so at a total lost or words he muttered the most likely words that would pop in his mind.

"_Oh, I live at Cheshire wood Street." Her entire face lit up at his sudden interest at her._

"I haven't heard of that street, yet."

"_Really…?"_

"Yeah."

"Weird."

* * *

><p>"You'll like it there. We have a huge library, back at home."<p>

It was possibly one of those moments when he let his guard done and truly showed his enthusiasm at anyone. They wasted day light by playing all day, they played all sorts of fun games, like hide and seek, charades, and I spy. Since the moon already caught up to them, the paled hair boy, enthusiastically suggested that Maka should come home with him, if she doesn't mind that is. Luckily she agreed gleefully, she practically dragged him out of the woods. Along with their incessant running, Maka asked what it was like at their place. Soul-being giddy at the fact that he has someone to show his abode to-complied without hesitation. Somehow along the way he had mentioned about their family' private library, to which the flaxen haired girl jumped at the mere mention.

"_Really! That's so cool!"_

"Yeah!"

"_Well, what are you waiting for, slowpoke? Hurry up!"_

"Alright, wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Dedicated to:** miyu-chan loves music, and CrystalzAnime Turtle.

Thank you!

Sorry if it's below your standards...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

**Jackets Are Cool**

**Let's play**

**_Hide and Go seek _**

* * *

><p>To say that he was clueless was an understatement. Maybe, inviting some random girl over wasn't the best idea he had. He knew he shouldn't have been too giddy at that time. Now that he thinks of it, his decision was completely spontaneous, and on a strike of impulse. He blames the fact that he has never mingled with anyone of his peers, and that his earlier tutors never mentioned about how to handle a situation like this one. He knew he should have just said no, oh, why hadn't he said no? Maybe, he should just kick it and see what happens.<p>

"_Where are your mama and papa? Shouldn't they be home with you?" _Yeah, shouldn't they be?

"No. They're busy at work, they don't have time for us." Now that he had voiced some of his inner turmoil, he now realizes that he's more depressed at the way he had said it than how it supposed to sound. She merely stares at him with those big innocent and curious olive green eyes, he silently muses that if both paired they would look like Christmas. He slipped a small smile, quietly liking how that sounded to him. "Well, do you still want to go to the library?" this was what they drilled into his brain through out all those mind numbing lessons he had; manners, they never fail to remind him again, and again. He gestures his hand after you, with a small expectant smile. She cocks her head to the side in wonder, eyes lighting up with realization a sec too late at the young boys' mannerly gesture. Sheepishly, the eight years old nodded her head with little vigor, and then stepped forward, looking over her small shoulders towards the white haired Evans child. He grinned reassuringly, showing off his canines, stepping forward to where the blond patiently waited, understanding her silent plea for company.

The white haired figure opened his case with a small click, idly placing his well kept violin inside, splaying it ever so slowly to prevent any unwanted marks on his precious four stringed instrument.

"That is all for today, Wes. I will see you tomorrow; we have a lot to go through for you to be well prepared for your upcoming concert." The white haired teen vaguely takes note of the gruff instructors' mustache's movement as he speaks his robot like manner. He tries his hardest not to let a snigger let its presence known but his poor attempts of hiding it called out his fist to cover his silent amusement by casually clearing his throat. "Yes sir." He nodded curtly, attempting to hide his losing battle against his humor. "I will be seeing you curtly tomorrow." Twitch. "Farewell."

Twitch. The door closes with an audible click, before a chuckle was heard behind the large mahogany doors.

The violinist shook his head, humor subsiding to a small smile. He turned his head towards the old grandfather clock lodged between the wall and the velvet read couch, its long hand pointing six, and its small counterpart points northern westward. "Soul must be home already." He decided that his little brother has had a rough day, and playing with him would ease his young sibling. Snatching his black case, he trotted towards the wooden doors to venture wherever his brothers' where bouts.

The silence was broken by a slight rap against the library's doors, followed by a creak, and a resounding click, to which the two occupants of the large room paid no heed to. Foot steps echoed against numerous bookcases, which lined the extensive chamber of books. Again the two children hadn't yet taken note of the sound, continuing at their tour.

"No, I'm not quite sure how many the books in here are." Came a child's voice.

"I don't know either. They just pop out all of a sudden. I think my parents are the ones that bought all of the books in here." It was a male's voice.

"Soul? Who are you here with?"

He heard a squeak of shoes, then inaudible whispers, before he turned a corner to see his brother standing right at the turn, expecting to see him.

"Soul, why are you in here? I've heard you talking, is someone else in here?" his red irises scanned the entirety of the room finding no one. He looked down on his murmuring brother, rising a skeptic silver brow, he went on. "Dinner is ready, we must go before it gets cold." He didn't question his brothers' self mutters, and the unnerving fact that his little brother was just talking to himself not moments ago. He just listens secretly at the white haired child's words.

"That's my big brother, Wes."

"Yeah, many had told us that. We do look a like, don't we?"

"Oh, don't worry everybody in here is nice."

The slightly disturbed teen cleared his throat, gaining his little brothers' attention. "Soul? May I ask who you are talking to?" it was just for a moment, but he caught the slight confusion in his brothers' eyes before it quickly flashed in one of realization. "Maka! She's hiding, she's really shy, so she insisted that she'll hide. She's behind that pillar." Soul pointed at the beige pillar at their right, a few feet away from where they stood paused. "Don't worry, she'll show up at dinner."

Wes nodded, not completely assured of what his brother had told him, but he settled for turning his back to continue the short walk towards the mansions dining room. As he did so the murmurs by his little brother returned, but only this time he faintly heard a girlish giggle, just as his brother had mentioned about one of their butlers' lack of hair. He resisted a shudder down his spine. It unnerved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks to those who reviewed~

Dedicated to: miyu-chan loves music, and bluenian98. Your reviews really make my day.:D


End file.
